


특별함의 정의

by ImSijik



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Summary: 새도우위버와 캐스타스펠라가 서로를 짝사랑 하는 이야기.
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	특별함의 정의

섀도우위버는 키스를 좋아하지 않았다. 키스를 하면서 기분이 좋았던 적은 단 한 번도 없었다. 입 안으로 들어오는 혀는 어김없이 날카로운 송곳니에 찢겨 피를 보기 일쑤였다. 키스의 끝은 늘 비릿하게 목 뒤로 넘어가는 피 맛이 주는 불쾌감뿐이었다. 하지만 캐스타스펠라는 키스를 무척 좋아했다. 매번 섀도우위버에게 입을 맞추기 위해 손을 뻗고 떨어지지 않으려 했다.

‘왜 상처 입으면서도 멈추지 않는 거지? 아픈 게 좋은 건가?’

섀도우위버로서는 이해 할 수 없는 일이었다. 만남이 길어질수록 캐스타스펠라의 혀는 만신창이가 되어갔다. 상처가 나을 틈도 없이 새로운 상처가 생겼다. 섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라의 망가진 혀를 직접 느껴야만 하는 상황이 유쾌하지 않았다. 자신은 그저 입을 맞추는 것만으로도 충분한데 캐스타스펠라에게는 왜 그렇지 못 한지 알 길이 없었다. 어쩌면 무리를 하고 있는 건 아닐까, 라는 생각이 들었다. 캐스타스펠라라면 충분히 그러고도 남을 사람이었다. 즐겁지도 않은 일을 계속 이어갈 필요는 없었다. 그게 합리적인 선택이었다.

2주만에 브라이트문에 방문한 캐스타스펠라가 섀도우위버를 찾았을 때, 섀도우위버는 그동안 자신이 결심한 일을 즉시 행동으로 옮겼다.

“그냥 바로 하면 안 돼?”

섀도우위버의 그 말 한 마디에, 데이지 꽃을 내밀며 빙그레 웃던 캐스타스펠라의 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 캐스타스펠라의 그런 얼굴을 보는 건 처음이었다. 캐스타스펠라는 아무 말도 하지 않고 그저 섀도우위버를 올려다 볼 뿐이었다. 섀도우위버는 자신이 정곡을 찔렀다고 확신했다. 역시 그런 고통스러운 일을 좋아하는 사람은 없다. 섀도우위버가 그것을 알고 있다고 말한 이상 캐스타스펠라 또한 굳이 힘든 일을 자처하지는 않을 것이다. 섀도우위버는 웬만해선 다른 이를 배려하는 사람이 아니었으나, 캐스타스펠라에게만큼은 해주고 싶었다.

‘캐스타스펠라는 특별하니까.’

사실 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버의 기준에서 특별함과는 거리가 아주 먼 사람이었다. 캐스타스펠라는 강한 힘을 타고나지도 않았으며 특출난 재능을 가지고 있지도 않았다. 그럼에도 불구하고 섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라에게서 특별함을 느꼈다. 어떤 특별함을 가졌는지는 알 수 없으나, 특별한 이상 배려를 받을 자격이 있었다. 캐스타스펠라가 그 사실을 알아준다면 정말 좋겠지만, 모르는 편이 더 나았다. 특별한 상대가 되었다는 사실이 오히려 캐스타스펠라를 부담스럽게 만들지도 모르니 말이다.

섀도우위버는 그저 지금과 같기만을 바랐다. 아무도 찾아오지 않는 이 방에 찾아오는 유일한 사람이 캐스타스펠라 뿐이기를. 그러기 위해서라도 부담을 줘서는 안 됐다. 자칫하다 도망치기라도 한다면, 지금의 섀도우위버로서는 쫓아갈 수조차 없었다. 그러니 도망치지 않게, 적당히 거리를 유지하는 게 섀도우위버가 할 수 있는 최선이었다. 하지만 섀도우위버의 이러한 계산은 완전히 빗나가버렸다.

캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버에게 데이지 꽃을 집어던지고는 말 한 마디 없이 문을 박차고 나가버렸다. 섀도우위버는 땅에 떨어진 데이지 꽃을 주워들었다. ‘아마도 화병을 가지러 간 걸 거야.’ 라는 생각을 하며. 그러나 캐스타스펠라가 돌아오는 일은 없었다.

처음 한 달, 캐스타스펠라의 방문이 끊겼을 때까지만 해도 섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라에게 아주 바쁜 일이 생긴 것이리라 미루어 짐작했다. 한때 미스타코르의 마법사였기에 이 시기의 미스타코르가 얼마나 정신없는지 섀도우위버는 잘 알고 있었다. 새로운 학생들을 맞이하여 학사 일정을 처리하고 에더리아의 축복을 기원하는 연례행사에 매달 치러야 하는 방어 의식까지, 마법사 협회의 장이자 미스타코르를 책임지는 캐스타스펠라가 그 모든 걸 뒤로 하고 자신을 보러 왔다면 섀도우위버는 되러 화를 냈을 것이다. 비록 미스타코르를 떠났다고는 하나, 자신의 직무를 다 하지 않는 건 에더리아의 마법사로서 용납할 수 없는 일이었다.

두 달이 지나도록 캐스타스펠라가 찾아오지 않았을 때는 걱정이 되었다. 섀도우위버에게 이런 일은 아주 드물었다. 누군가를 걱정하다니, 도저히 어울리지 않는 일이었다. 섀도우위버는 누군가를 걱정하는 일이 결코 없었다. 누군가의 행동을 못마땅하게 여긴다면 몰라도 걱정하는 건 있을 수 없는 일이었다. 게다가 정확히 자신이 어떤 점을 걱정하는지조차 알 수 없었다. 물론 걱정은 그리 오래 가지 않았다. 명확하지 않은 문제에 대해 깊이 생각하지 않는 것이야말로 섀도우위버의 장점이었기에, 그녀는 눈에 보이는 명확한 사실만을 빠르게 정리했다. 캐스타스펠라가 자신에게서 도망쳤다고 말이다.

어차피 언젠간 벌어질 일이었다. 둘의 관계는 특별할 게 없었으니까. 그저 상대의 외로움을 달래주고 즐기는 게 전부였다. 섀도우위버에게 캐스타스펠라가 특별한 존재가 되었다 해서, 캐스타스펠라에게도 섀도우위버가 그런 존재가 되는 건 아니었다. 그렇게 생각하자 마음이 편해졌다.

‘인사정도는 확실히 했으면 좋았을 텐데.’

섀도우위버는 고개를 저었다. 아니, 애초에 그럴 가치도 없는 관계였다. 적어도 캐스타스펠라에게는 그랬을 것이다. 그러니 인사를 하는 건 당연히 캐스타스펠라가 아니라 섀도우위버가 해야 할 일이었다. 섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라에게 아주 짤막한 편지 한 통을 보냈다. ‘그동안 고마웠어.’라고 적힌 편지를.

편지를 보내고 반나절도 지나지 않아 답장이 왔다. 물론 섀도우위버가 기대한 방식은 아니었다. 캐스타스펠라는 머리에 쓴 링이 삐뚤어진 채 섀도우위버의 방문을 열고 들이닥쳤다.

“당신 죽어?” 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 나타난 캐스타스펠라는 곧장 섀도우위버에게 달려오더니 대뜸 그렇게 말했다.

섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라가 왜 저런 말을 하는지 이해할 수가 없었다. 사실 캐스타스펠라의 행동을 이해한 적은 한 번도 없었다. 캐스타스펠라의 모든 행동은 섀도우위버에게 있어 늘 이해 범위 밖이었다. 섀도우위버는 매번 캐스타스펠라를 이해하는 걸 포기했고, 이번에도 마찬가지였다.

“사람은 누구나 죽어.” 캐스타스펠라의 삐뚤어진 링을 바로 잡아주며 섀도우위버가 말했다.

“그런데 그건 갑자기 왜 물어보는 거지?”

“당신이 편지를 보냈잖아!”

“그랬지. 그래서?”

“그동안 고마웠다니, 그게 무슨 의미야?”

“말 그대로야. 그동안 고마웠다고.”

“그러니까 왜 당장 죽는 사람처럼 그딴 말을 쓴 건데!”

그딴 말이라는 소리에 섀도우위버는 속이 뒤틀리는 걸 느꼈다.

“아, 미안하군. 내가 감히 미스타코르의 마법사장에게 그런 주제 넘는 소리를 하다니 말이야.”

“여기서 그 얘기가 왜 나와?”

“네가 그렇게 말했잖아. 그딴 말이라고. 감히 포로가 너 같이 높은 사람에게 고마웠다는 ‘평가’를 할 수 있겠어?”

“내 말은 그런 게…….”

캐스타스펠라는 다음 말을 잇지 못 하고 고개를 숙였다. 캐스타스펠라의 손은 심하게 떨고 있었다. 무엇이 그녀를 떨게 하는 걸까? 분노일까? 아니면 민망함? 섀도우위버는 그저 캐스타스펠라의 떨리는 손을 내려다보며 다음 말을 기다렸다.

“미안해.”

마침내 캐스타스펠라가 다음 말을 내뱉었을 때, 섀도우위버는 생각했다. 캐스타스펠라는 어쩔 수 없이 좋은 사람이라고. 본인이 의도하지 않았다 해도 상대에게 상처 주는 말을 하고 나면 미안함을 느끼는 좋은 사람, 자신이었다면 누군가에게 상처 줬다고 해서 미안함을 느끼지는 않았을 텐데. 정말이지 캐스타스펠라는 지독하게 좋은 사람이었다. 섀도우위버는 그동안 캐스타스펠라에게서 느껴온 특별함이란 이런 모습 때문이었을지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 자신은 되고 싶어도 결코 될 수 없는 사람이라는 특별함. 그러자 캐스타스펠라의 떨리는 손이 안쓰러워보였다.

“사과하지 마.” 캐스타스펠라의 떨리는 손을 잡으며 섀도우위버가 말했다. “잘못하지 않은 일에 사과할 필요 없어.”

“아니야. 당신이 어떤 사람인지 아는데, 당신한테 내가 어떤 사람인지 아는데, 그런데 내가 그렇게 되고 싶었던 거야. 그게 내 잘못이야.”

캐스타스펠라의 목소리는 갈라져있었으며, 숨은 쉬고 있는 게 맞는지 의심스러울 만큼 작았다. 섀도우위버는 자신이 캐스타스펠라의 말을 이해하지 못 하는 게 그 때문이라고 생각했다. 너무 작아서, 명확하지 않아서 그녀의 말을 제대로 듣지 못한 것이리라.

섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라의 뺨을 손으로 감싸 들어올렸다. 내내 숙여져 있던 캐스타스펠라의 얼굴이 자신에게 향했을 때, 섀도우위버는 숨이 멎는 것 같았다. 캐스타스펠라는 울고 있었다. 어떻게 사람이 이 정도로 울면서 울음소리조차 내지 않을 수 있는지 신기할 정도였다.

“미안해.” 숨을 토해내며 캐스타스펠라가 말했다. “당신한테 특별해지고 싶어 해서. 내가 잘못했으니까, 다시는 특별해지려고 하지 않을 테니까, 당신이 원하는 대로만 할 테니까, 키스 같은 건 하지 않을 테니까, 그러니까…….”

“캐스타스펠라, 난 네가 무슨 소리를 하는지 하나도 모르겠구나.” 엄지로 캐스타스펠라의 눈가를 닦아주며 섀도우위버가 말했다. “네가 사과할 게 있다면, 그저 내게 인사도 없이 우리의 관계를 끊었다는 것 정도야. 물론 나는 너한테 그런 ‘배려’를 강요할 자격이 없지. 난 너처럼 좋은 사람도 아니니까. 무엇보다 난 너에게 특별한 사람이 아니잖아.”

“왜 그렇게 생각해?” 자신의 뺨을 감싼 섀도우위버의 손 위에 제 손을 겹치며 캐스타스펠라가 말했다.

“당신이 나한테 특별하지 않다면, 내가 왜 당신을 보러 오고, 당신한테 입을 맞췄겠어? 당신은 특별하지 않은 사람한테 그럴 수도 있겠지만, 난 아니야.”

목소리는 명확했다. 여전히 숨을 제대로 쉬지 못 하고 아주 옅게 내뱉었지만, 이번만큼은 캐스타스펠라가 하는 말이 무엇인지 정확하게 알 수 있었다. 섀도우위버가 생각하는 특별함과 캐스타스펠라가 생각하는 특별함은 달랐다. 정확하게는 그동안 섀도우위버가 생각해온 특별함과 캐스타스펠라가 생각하는 특별함이 달랐다.

섀도우위버는 다른 손으로 캐스타스펠라의 아래턱을 살짝 잡아 당겼다. 벌어진 입술 사이로 캐스타스펠라의 혀가 보였다. 여기저기 찢어져있던 혀는 어느 새 아물어 있었다. 생각해보면 그러기에 충분한 시간이었다.

“여전히 네가 무슨 잘못을 저질렀다는 건지는 이해할 수 없지만, 네가 나에게 특별하지 않았던 적은 없어.” 캐스타스펠라의 머리를 쓰다듬으며 섀도우위버가 말했다.

“넌 특별한 사람이야. 뭐가 특별한지 모르겠지만, 그 점이 아주 특별하지.”

섀도우위버는 고개를 숙여 캐스타스펠라의 아랫입술에 입을 맞췄다. ‘하지만 키스는 안 돼.’라는 말을 덧붙이며. 어째서 키스를 하면 안 되는지는 이번에도 설명하지 않았다.


End file.
